User blog:BeastNinja/Clare vs. Fitz
CLARE VS. FITZ PART 1 Setting- The Dot ( Clare, Eli, and Adam are sitting at a table and Fitz comes up to them ) Eli- Go away Clare- No! He's my second boyfriend. Eli- What! Clare- Don't take it personally but you are becoming more of a good guy and I need a BAD guy in my life, Eli- Fine! I guess we are over. Clare- No! I want to date both of you. Eli- You can't date both of us. Fitz- Then I guess I'll have to get rid of the competition ( Fitz pulls out a knife ) Adam- Thanks Fitz! I needed that. ( Adam grabbed the knife from Fitz and started cutting up his apple ) Fitz- Um…May I have that back? ( He looks at Adam and shakes his head ) Adam- Oh….Sure! ( Adam gives the knife back to Fitz ) ( Fitz comes at Eli with the knife) ( Eli gives Adam a confused look ) Eli- Can I borrow that for a second Fitz- Um….Sure? ( Fitz give Eli the knife and Eli stabs Adam in the head) Adam- Ow! What was that for? Eli- For being stupid Adam- That is no reason to stab me in the head Eli- Well I'm sorry…Friends? Adam- Friends. ( Adam gets up with the knife still stuck in his head ) Adam- Well I'm going to the hospital now, see you guys at school! Fitz- Wait! My knife. Adam- Oh well, I give it to you tomorrow. Fitz- Just make sure it doesn't have any blood on it. Adam- OK, bye. Eli, Fitz, Clare- Bye ( Adam leaves ) Eli- You need therapy Fitz- No I don't! ( Fitz's phone rings and he answers it ) Fitz's Mommy- Mark, sweetie, I have decided to sign you up for therapy. Fitz- Mom! Eli- Told you Fitz- OK, when do I start? Fitz's Mommy- Right now, so come home and clean up yourself. Fitz- Mom! Fitz's Mommy- You heard me! Fitz- Fine. ( Fitz hangs up ) Eli- Have fun in therapy! J Fitz- Mnah! ( Fitz leaves ) Clare- So…..wanna make out? Eli- Why? Clare- I'm bored. Eli- Ok ( Eli and Clare make out ) NEXT DAY Setting- Degrassi ( Eli is at his locker ) ( Fitz skips down the hallway like a little girl ) Fitz- La, La, La, La, La, La, La ( Fitz come up to Eli ) Fitz- Hey BFF! Eli- Hi… ( Awkward silence ) Eli- Have fun in therapy? Fitz- Yea! We all learned that happiness is the best thing in life! Eli- Ok…. ( More awkward silence ) Eli- Are you like….gay or something? Fitz- Isn't it obvious Eli- Um….. Fitz- And while in therapy I have suddenly gained these strong feelings Eli. Eli- I'm not gay. Fitz- Not yet… Eli- Aren't you going out with Clare? Fitz- That reminds me, I have to tell her that I have become gay and can no longer be with her. Eli-So does this mean Clare belongs to me now? Fitz- She is all yours...well….not until we are dating though. Eli- Fitz, I told you, I'm not gay. Fitz- Not yet…. ( Fitz walks over to Clare ) Fitz- Clare….I have just recently became gay and I don't think I should be with you. Clare- What are you saying? Fitz- How do I put this in a nice way…..I'm dumping you. Clare- Fine! I guess I belong to Eli. Fitz- No! I will belong to Eli. ( Fitz goes up to Eli and kisses him ) Eli- Dude! What are you doing? I told you I'm not gay! Fitz- Not yet….. Clare- Go away Fitz! No one likes you! ( Fitz starts crying ) Fitz- How could you say that Clare! I thought you were my friend. Clare- I was until you dumped me and kissed my other boyfriend! ( Adam is standing beside Eli and watching the whole thing ) Adam- I need me some popcorn this is the best entertainment I've had all week. ( Eli randomly pulls popcorn out of is pocket and gives Adam the popcorn ) ( Fitz try's to hit Clare but missed and hit the popcorn out of Adam's hand ) Adam- Hey! I was gonna eat that! ( Clare runs at Fitz with full force and jumps and his back ) ( They start fighting but then a teacher came up to them and split them up) Fitz- This isn't over! Eli will be mine! Clare- You wish! CLARE VS. FITZ PART 2 Setting- Degrassi ( Eli is walking in the hallway and Fitz comes up to him ) Fitz- Hey sexy Eli- Dude, I told you, I'm not gay. Fitz- Not yet…. Eli- Stop saying that! ( Clare walks up to Eli and Fitz ) Clare- Get away from my boyfriend you fag. ( Fitz starts to cry and runs away ) Eli- Finally, he's gone Clare- I hate gays like him ( Riley hears Clare and walks up to her ) Riley- You making fun of gays? Clare- Yeah, so what? You're a gay just like him, so why should I care about your feelings? Riley- I suppose you shut your mouth little missy! Clare- What are you gonna do if I don't, cause I doubt you would hit a girl. Riley- I don't care if you're a girl. You are SO gonna get it. Eli- Dude, she is just mad, so take your gay self out of here. ( Riley punches Eli and gets up in Clare's face ) Clare- Boy, you better get outta my face or I will go Gangsta on you ass! ( Eli gets up ) Clare- Eli your alive! Eli- I was never dead, stupid. Anyways Riley I suppose you take your gay ass out of here before I kick it out. Riley- You better shut that mouth of yours or your gonna be wishing you were dead! Eli- Listen dude, I gotta get to class. Friends? Riley- Friends. ( Eli, Clare, and Riley all hug ) Crowd- Awwww! ( Adam randomly appears ) Adam- I wanna hug! ( Adam joins group hug ) ( Everyone goes to class ) Later… Setting- The Dot ( Fitz comes up to Eli ) Fitz- Your looking rather hot today. Eli- For the millionth time, I'M NOT GAY! Fitz- Not yet… Eli- I give up! Fine, I will be gay for you my love Clare- Noooooo! You can't be gay Eli! Eli- I don't know what to do! My life is so confusing! It seems like everyone likes me these days! I even sometimes have screaming fan girls chasing me calling me Munro. Who the hell is Munro! Clare- I don't know. Eli- Sometimes I even think Adam is starting to like me! ( Everyone looks at Adam and he is staring at Eli with this weird "In love" glare. ) Eli- See what I mean! Fitz- Well…you are hot. Eli- STOP IT! I'M NOT GAY! Fitz- Gosh, sorry! Am I not aloud to have an opinion? Clare- No, no you are not. Fitz- Fine! ( Peter comes up and brings everyone there orders ) Peter- Here are you orders you guys…Oh, hey Eli. ( Peter gives Eli the same glare Adam gave him ) Eli- OH MY GRAVY! ( Peter quickly walks away ) ( Fitz, Eli, Clare, and Adam start to have a normal everyday conversation ) Clare- Eli can I talk to you? Eli- Sure. Clare- Privately. Eli- Ok? ( Clare pulls Eli away ) Clare- I have a plan to get Fitz in trouble. Eli- What is it? Clare- Watch and see. ( Clare walks over to Fitz ) Clare- Fitz, there is something I needed to tell you. Fitz- What is it, Clare? Clare- Mr. Simpson said he needed to see you in his office at 2 o' clock in the morning. Fitz- Oh….OK! Clare- Well…I have to get home…BYE! ( Clare zooms out of The Dot ) Eli- Me too. Fitz- Me three Adam- ME FOUR! Are we playing a counting game? Eli- Sure…close your eyes and count all the way to 1 billion. Adam- OK! 1,2,3,4,5,6.….. Eli- See ya later Adam Fitz- Yea bye Adam- BYE! 17,18,19,20.….. ( Eli and Fitz leave and Adam is still counting ) 2 o' clock in the morning… Setting- Degrassi ( Fitz comes up to the front steps to Degrassi ) ( He grabs the door and realizes its locked ) Fitz- Aw man. It's locked! Good thing I always carry a hammer! ( Fitz pulls a hammer out of his pocket and smashes the glass on the door ) ( He then crawls threw the broken glass into the dark empty hallway ) Fitz- Mr. Simpson?….Mr. Simpson? ( Fitz walks down the hallway and into Mr. Simpsons office to find him sleeping with his wife in his office ) Fitz- Hi Mr. Simpson! ( Mr. Simpson wakes up ) Mr. Simpson- Fitz? What are you doing here? Fitz- Clare said you wanted to see me…. Anyways why are you sleeping in your office? Mr. Simpson- Because of Connor's gaming obsession, he accused Spike and I of being some kind of realm trolls that had taken over his house. So he decided to claim the house his territory by kicking us out….Wait why did Clare say I needed to see you? Fitz- I don't know. She just said you needed to speak to me here at 2 o' clock in the morning. Mr. Simpson- Great excuse Fitz, but I'm not buying it. You have detention for a month. Fitz- No, really she actually told me that. Mr. Simpson- Even if she did why did you believe her? Fitz- You know what… I have no idea. ( Fitz walks towards the door ) Fitz- Well….See you tomorrow Mr. Simpson! Mr. Simpson- You still have detention! Fitz- No fair! ( Fitz walks out of the office and goes home while Mr. Simpson and Spike go back to sleep ) The Next Day… Setting- Degrassi ( Fitz walks up to Clare ) Fitz- I cant believe it! Clare- What? Fitz- You lied to me! Mr. Simpson didn't need me! Clare- Did you get in trouble? Fitz- Yea, why? Clare- Yay! Fitz- Why do you hate me now, Clare? Clare- Because you dumped me and now crushing on my boyfriend! Fitz- Hey, it's not my fault Eli is extremely hot. Clare- Stay away from Eli, Fitz. Stay. Away. Fitz- No! You stay away! Eli Goldsworthy will be mine! Mine, I say, Mine! Clare- And how do you suppose that will happen? Fitz- I have ways Clare Edwards, ways. ( Fitz then turns around and dramatically skipped down the hallway ) Category:Blog posts